


I just turn around and there you are

by NothingrhymeswithLaiza



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingrhymeswithLaiza/pseuds/NothingrhymeswithLaiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: I was looking at an outfit with a very lustful look, you were passing by, thought I was looking at you, and stopped to give me your number. And now that I am looking at you, you’re kind of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just turn around and there you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitsRT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitsRT/gifts).



> This story wasn't beta read because I wrote it yesterday and my beta didn't have time to read it over. 
> 
> This was written as a christmas gift for Caitlin (myotpisamazing.tumblr.com). Merry christmas, sweetie! <3
> 
> Fic title came from Pink rabbits by The Nationals. The song has absolutely nothing to do with this story, but the phrase that I used in the title made me think of Klaine, specifically about “there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.”

“Sorry,” said the sixth person who knocked Kurt over since he stepped into Madison Avenue ten minutes ago. Well, at least this person had bothered to apologize, because the other five hadn’t even looked at him, let alone apologized.

This is what he gained from window-shopping at the Madison Avenue on the 23rd of December. People usually had more bags in their hands than sense in their minds at this time of the year. People except for Kurt, that is, because he had a lot of sense, but a screaming lack of bags in his hands. The fact was that he was still a college student, and as much as he loved fashion, there was no way for him to afford all of the clothes he wanted. Maybe if he didn’t have to pay for trips back home he could spare more money for his outfits, but he loved his dad way more than he loved fashion.

He looked up at the store he was currently walking past and immediately stopped walking. That jacket was _absolutely perfection_.

A closer look revealed that he was standing in front of Ralph Lauren’s men’s fashion store. Of course. Such perfection had to come from a big name fashion designer. And its price was worth of the name behind its creation, meaning that there was no way that Kurt could buy that jacket. At least there was nothing stopping him from imagining the amazing outfits he could put together with that jacket. He could use his favourite gloves with it, and –

“Uh, Hi?” Kurt came back from his daydreams to find a man standing in front of him. He had a couple of bags in his hands, one of which was from Ralph Lauren’s, so he had probably just come out from the store they were in front of. _Lucky him_.

“Are you asking me?” Kurt was caught by surprise, and sarcasm was his default answer when something caught him off guard.

The guy blushed a little, and wow, he was cute in a are-you-lost-in-this-era kind of way. He probably could star in a black and white movie and not seem out of place. “No, I’m not asking you. Gosh, I’m so bad at this.” Mister dashing looked down at his feet and used one of his hands to fix his slightly gelled hair.

“And what is ‘this’, exactly?” The guy looked up again when he realized that, while still with an under-current of sarcasm, which Kurt had to admit came out during 90 per cent of the words he spoke, Kurt sounded genuinely interested in what the answer to his question would be.

“It’s just that I couldn’t help noticing that you were looking at me, and I thought that maybe we could exchange numbers or something.” Kurt looked at the guy and then back at where the jacket he had seen before was exposed on the vitrine of the store. Oh, he thought. I was giving the jacket The Look.

The look, also known as his “fashion porn look”, was the expression he got whenever he saw clothing or accessories that he really liked. It was involuntary, and as such, he never realized when he was doing it. Rachel liked to say that he looked like somebody who was watching porn whenever he had The Look on his face (and he never, ever, EVER, was going to ask her how she knew what people looked like watching porn) so probably the guy thought that Kurt was giving him a come hither look.

Now, what to do? On the one hand he could tell the guy that he was actually looking at the jacket on display and not at him, but then he would risk going out with him, and now that Kurt was paying attention, the guy was cute and fit very well into Kurt’s taste in men. On the other hand he could pretend that The Look was directed at the guy to begin with and go from there.

“Or I just made it all up in my mind. I’m so sorry! I’ll leave you alone now.” Kurt had lost himself in his head again and the guy took his silence to mean that Kurt wasn’t interested in him.

“No, wait!” The guy had started to walk away but stopped when Kurt called him back. And really, he needed to ask the guy’s name, because he couldn’t keep on calling him “the guy” in his head. “What’s your name?” Kurt asked when the guy turned back towards him.

“Blaine.”

“I’m Kurt.” Now Kurt himself had started to blush a little and since his skin was as pale as a sheet he probably looked like a tomato. He wasn’t good at talking to guys he found good looking, and his love life, or lack thereof, was the product of his inability to do so. He took a deep breath and almost chocked on air when another person nearly knocked him over. Blaine raised his hand like he wanted to help him, but gave up halfway when he realized that he was still holding his bags. “Look, I’m going to travel tomorrow but we could go somewhere when I get back. I’m assuming you still want to, so if you don’t you should say so right now,” Kurt said, after deciding to just get it over with before he died of embarrassment.

“I do want to!” Blaine smiled and hurried to get his phone. “Here, you can put your number in there and we’ll talk over where and when we should see each other again.” He typed and saved his phone number into Blaine’s phone while thinking over the fact that it sounded like Blaine had made an effort so as to not say that they were going to go out. It seemed like he was as bad as talking to guys as Kurt was.

“Here you go.” Kurt said, holding out Blaine’s phone in one hand and his own in another. Blaine put his own phone into his bag then got Kurt’s and started to type.

“Okay,” Blaine smiled again and gave Kurt’s phone back. “I’m sorry, but I really have to go now.” He looked really sorry, like only something really important could make him leave.

“I understand,” Kurt said, feeling really excited at the idea of someone as nice and handsome as Blaine wanting to spend time with him. “I also have to go soon, so I get it.”

Blaine took a step backwards and by a miracle didn’t hit a mother and her twin daughters who were passing by behind him. “Bye, Kurt! Looking forward to seeing you again!” Blaine waved, and then turned around and started walking.

“Bye,” Kurt said under his breath. He watched Blaine’s back a little before it got lost in the middle of the crowd, then turned back towards the store again. He would just look at the jacket for a few seconds more then go home, he decided. After all, besides being utter perfection fashion-wise, it had brought him luck. It deserved a few more seconds of his admiration.

(What he didn’t see was that Blaine had stopped further up on the street and followed Kurt’s gaze until he also was looking at the jacket. After a few seconds Blaine started walking back, but this time with a new idea in his mind).

-x-

(Some years later…)

“Kurt?” Blaine walked around his and Kurt’s apartment while searching for his husband. He finally found him standing inside his closet. _Of course_. He should have first looked for Kurt there, since it was Kurt’s favourite place in their apartment.

“Kurt?” Kurt looked up from the jacket he was looking at. “Hi,” he said, now looking at Blaine.

“Your dad called. He and Carole are going to be here half an hour from now.”

“Okay,” Kurt said. Blaine realized then that Kurt was holding the arm of the jacket with one hand while playing with his wedding ring with the other. “What happened?” Blaine asked, feeling worried.

Kurt pushed the other clothes aside and held up the jacket for Blaine to see. They looked at each other for a moment, then Blaine took the jacket from Kurt so that he could hold it himself.

“Oh,” he said. “It’s The jacket.” He looked down at it for a moment. “Well, I guess we should thank your impeccable fashion taste for getting us together, huh? If you hadn’t stopped at that Ralph Lauren’s we probably wouldn’t have met.” Kurt suddenly had a very mischievous look on his face.

“About that, I should probably tell you something.” Kurt was blushing. Blaine was curious, because they had been together for years, and Kurt only blushed lately when he was really embarrassed.

“What is it?”

“Well, remember the look I was giving you when we first met?” Blaine nodded. “Well, it wasn’t directed to you.” Kurt was really red now. _It was kind of cute_ , Blaine thought. Even so, Blaine decided to have mercy on him.

“I know, Kurt. The look was your patented Fashion Porn Look, wasn’t it?” Kurt was looking at him open-mouthed. Blaine lifted a finger and tapped Kurt’s chin lightly to make Kurt close it. “I always knew you were looking at the jacket. Well, not always per se, but after the first time we went out shopping together I realized what it was.”

“Was that why you bought me this jacket?” Kurt asked, taking the jacket back from Blaine.

“No, at the time I just thought that you looked like you wanted it, and that you would look very handsome in it. Or without it and clothes altogether, but I wouldn’t admit it then.” Kurt put the jacket back on the hanger, all the while laughing with Blaine.

“Wow, we’re so weird.” Blaine got closer to Kurt and stood on his tiptoes so that he could hug him from behind. “Yeah, maybe this is why we fit so well together, mister Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheeck. “Now, let’s go. Your father must be almost here by now.”

Kurt gave one of his hands for Blaine to hold, while he turned off the closet’s light with the other. That jacket had been his best fashion choice ever. It brought him the love of his life, and nothing could top that.

In other words, that jacket was never going to the pile he gave away to charity.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very welcome. Also, if any of you are waiting for my Devil Wears Prada AU, I promise that it's going to be updated very soon.


End file.
